The Grab
by The Masked Wanderer
Summary: sequel to "How BBS should have ended". Remember the time Ven grabbed Aqua's butt? Well, here's how it happened! Don't have to read the previous fic to understand this one! Takes place about 6 months before BBS


The Grab

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. If I did, I'd be fired for presenting this story to the producing team, then massacred by all of the female workers**

All he could think about was how hot Aqua's butt looked in those little, black shorts.

It was almost the end of training today. Terra was in his own little corner, attacking the tree as usual. The Master was in his study, pacing around as usual. But Ventus...

Ventus was in his happy place, where nobody could reach him. Not even when the Master slapped him on the back did he notice anything strange. It was only when he felt a Keyblade strike him across the face that he even realized he wasn't alone.

"Oww!" Ven grabbed his head and yelped in pain. "What was that for?"

Eraqus sighed. "Stop goofing around, Ventus. We have more important matters to attend to." With that, the Master left, muttering about how he would have a talk with Terra about leaving his porn everywhere in the castle. Luckily, he had not explicitly mentioned Ven and him staring at Aqua's butt, so the boy's secret, as far as he knew, was safe.

"For now..." He whispered.

"For now what?" A soft voice asked.

It was a miracle that Ven had not fainted from shock. For right in front of him stood Aqua, who had bent down to look at him. The innocence in her soft face proved her ignorance, so Ven could breathe a sigh of relief. He didn't do so, obviously, but he could if he wanted to.

The bluenette bent her head sideways, noticing the guilty look on Ven's face. "Is something wrong, Ven? You look kinda pale!"

Ven panicked. _Shit! _He had spend all of last night 'dreaming' about Aqua, so he hadn't got much sleep. That was why he looked a bit pale. Also, there were bags under his eyes.

"Looks like you didn't sleep well. Come on; I'll take you to the infirmary." Grabbing her friend's hand, Aqua started to pull him away.

Ven panicked. Reacting quickly, he pulled his hand away. "No, that's okay!"

Aqua was startled. "Ven?"

Ven started sweating. "I'm perfectly fine. You don't need to worry! I'm in top physical condition! Never felt better!" To prove his point, he made a muscular pose to make him seem all tough and manly.

Aqua raised an eyebrow. Something was supsicious about her friend; he was acting very weird. Ven gave a nervous smile to add to his awkward position.

After a few seconds, she shrugged. "Okay then!" Sometimes her innocence alone just made Ven want to squeeze her and hold her tight. She was that cute.

With that, the beautiful girl walked off, shaking her hips left to right. Ven nearly had a heart attack; the hairs on the back of his neck started to stand up. He couldn't help but notice how soft and toned the flesh on that butt was. The result of hard training and effort, Aqua's butt was a sight to behold. In fact, it was so beautiful that Ven just wanted to-

He paused, right then and there. As much as he wanted to, he knew that he shouldn't. There was no chance.

No way.

He wouldn't.

Deciding he had had enough training, Ven decided to go back to his room and read for a bit. Anything to take his mind off of you-know-what.

* * *

_Later that day_

Ven was reading, all right. Reading some books that Terra had lent him.

Instead of immediately going to his room as planned, Ven went to Terra's room and asked him for advice. Keep in mind that Ven did NOT bring up the fact that he thought Aqua's butt was sexy. That would have earned him a glare from the older boy, as well as his never-ending teasing and prodding. No, instead he worked his way around the main topic and asked some general questions about sex and women in general. Terra, being the generous, closeted pervert he was, gladly lent him some of his extra porn. The porn that he WASN'T trying to hide from Master Eraqus.

It seemed like the perfect plan at first. Ven figured that if he looked at these long enough, Aqua would be pushed far down into the recesses of his mind, and any potential mishaps would be avoided.

It _seemed_ like the perfect plan.

But as with all plans, this one was destined to fail.

Every girl he saw in those dirty magazines, he compared to Aqua. Whenever he saw a girl that had nice hair, he always thought about how Aqua's looked better. When he noticed a girl with giant breasts, he reflected on how Aqua's were more firm. And whenever he pointed out the massive rears some of them had, Ven recalled that Aqua's was rounder and more proportionate with her body.

And with that last thought, Ven gave up in frustration and threw all the magazines in the closet. Shaking his head, he pulled off his covers and got into bed. There was only one thing that could make him better at this point. And it involved the picture under his bed...

* * *

_That night_

After another trip in his 'happy place', Ventus had a tough time sleeping. The only thing going through his mind, was how in the hell was he going to get close to Aqua's posterior without getting slapped? He went over the plan over and over again. It had to happen when the two were alone, when Terra or Master could not act as witnesses to his act of lechery. As far as Ven knew, he had three options:

#1: He could forget the whole thing and spent the rest of his life WISHING he could get close to that fine piece of work;

#2: He could just go for the prize and deal with the consequences later (consequences which involved either death, household chores, or banishment from the Land of Departure)

#3: He could find a way to put the blame on Terra

Although he felt extremely guilty about that last one, he felt it was his best option so far. Terra was already viewed around here at the biggest pervert in the universe (despite the fact that no one here besides the Master had actually BEEN in the universe). Thus, the 'universe' in this case referred to the Land of Depature, with its inhabitants as the only creatures around. If _Terra _was caught squeezing Aqua's butt, the worst that would happen to him might involve him caring for Aqua's pet gerbil, Ubiquitous, and a restraining order that would only last for about a week or so. So even though Ven would be condemning an innocent (albeight slightly perverted) to punishment, everyone would still be alive, and still in this world as a family.

With this thought in mind, Ven finally fell to sleep.

* * *

_The next morning _

It was early morning, and Aqua was taking her morning walk across the grounds. Terra, as usual, was sleeping in, just because he didn't want to have to listen to those lonely voices in his head that told him that he should kill the Master and beware of a perverted old creeper who would take his body and use it to do his bidding. That was not something he looked forward to.

"Exactly as planned." Ven grinned deviously as he stood outside Terra's door. Summoning his Keyblade, Wayward Wind, he locked the door with the best spells he knew. Making sure that no one could get in out of the room, Ven rushed off for the next phase.

Of course, in a few minutes, Terra would figure out how to break through those spells, considering how much more experienced he was than Ventus. But by then, it would be too late.

Rushing back to his room, Ven hurried up and got his Keyblade out. "CHANGE!" He uttered his spell. Within seconds, Ventus was covered in a bliding flash of light. When the light subsided, the boy put a hand to his face.

"Ughhh..." Walking over the mirror, Ven looked at his appearance, putting his hand down to expose his face. What he saw shocked him to his core!

Ventus was now the splitting image of Terra, complete with the tan pants, black shirt, luscious brown hair and the smooth, creamy skin that covered his body that caused girls to swoon (He assumed, since he had never seen Terra around any girls. Well, except for his imaginary girlfriend Janet).

Unfortunately, his voice still sounded the same. So when he exclaimed, "All right!", Ven covered his mouth. Instead of the manly, tough voice of Terra, Ven was stuck with the girly, soft voice of his own, whiny self. If Aqua saw him right now, she would see through his disguise!

_No matter, _Ven thought to himself. _All I have to do is not say anything, and she won't notice! _With that problem put to rest, Ven bolted out of the room to find Aqua.

* * *

Sure enough, the blunette was standing just outside the castle. She had finished her rounds and was heading back to the castle for some breakfast.

All of a sudden, she heard a sound. It sounded like the rustling of some leaves.

"What was that?"

Aqua summoned her Keyblade, Rainfell, and started looking left and right. There was nothing but grass and the castle. But Aqua knew better. After years of training, she knew to never let her guard down. Hesitantly, she started to walk back to the castle...

THUD!

This time, Aqua was positive she heard something. It had come from one of the bushes, the ones that were closest to the stairs. With Keyblade in hand, Aqua slowly walked over to the bush where she heard the noise. Noticing a small flicker of light in the bush, she withdrew her Keyblade and bent down in order to get a closer look.

In this present position, her entire face and hands were obscured, leaving her vulnerable to any attacks from the rear. And that was the greatest danger at the moment.

Aqua's butt was now sticking out in plain view for all the world to see, in its fine and fully developed glory. Even after all of her training, nothing could have prepared her for this moment, when she was completely defenseless.

Suddenly, without warning, a pair of hands grabbed each of her cheeks and began squeezing them.

Aqua paused, and blushed a deep red. She was too frozen in shock to do anything; this could just NOT be happening. Some pervert was touching her buttocks, and getting away with it.

Just as she started to raise her hands to slap the bastard responsible for this, a pair of freezing spells froze them immediately, encasing them both in solid ice.

The mysterious pervert's left hand started tapping her left butt cheek. It wasn't too hard, but enough to make Aqua at least yelp in pain. The right hand kept squeezing her right cheek like a stress ball, even going so far as to reach her lower thigh as well.

Finding the strength to fight back, Aqua yelled "FIRE!" In an instant, her hands were unfrozen, and Aqua lifted herself up with as much energy as she could muster, until she jumped high in the air like a ballerina. Landing softly on the ground, the molested teenager looked up with a serious expression on her face.

"Time to kill."

But with all the theatrics of her performace, the pervert had just barely gotten away. Aqua bolted for the door, but all she saw was a pair of brown armored boots in the door. The next instant, they were gone, and so was the pervert.

But Aqua had seen enough. Her face had now turned red, and veins began to pop out of her forehead.

"TERRA, YOU SON OF A B****!"

* * *

Ven ran as fast as he could. As fast as he was, it wouldn't be long before Aqua caught up with him; she was quicker than the Master even. And THAT was saying something. To make matters worse, the spell had worn off, and Ven was now back to his normal self, wearing clothes that did not fit him, running with pants that could at any moment trip him.

Yeah. Things weren't going so well.

In addition, Terra was going to break the locks Ven placed on his door any minute now. And when he saw Ven dressed in the clothes he stole from his room.

Ven started to panic. What was he going to do? Aqua was going to charge in on one side, Terra on the other. It seemed like our perverted hero was in way over his head. Would this be the end of his life as a pure, innocent teenager? Would he forever be branded as a world-class pervert who lusted after girl's butts? Would he ever see his dear friends alive (or with his dignity intact) ever again?

Just as Ven was about to give up all hope, he suddenly remembered something he had learned a few days ago. The Master was teaching him about how to protect yourself when you're surrounded by enemies and there's no possible way to fight your way out...

* * *

Aqua was in a furious rampage. She had aroused the Master from his sleep and told him everything. Eraqus was glad to accompany his student, knowing her privacy and her chastity as a woman had been violated. Such a sinful act of lust and indecency was as good as rape in the Master's book. As such, he would take the necessary steps to ensure such an act would not go unpunished.

"I knew Terra had indecent thoughts of a dark nature, but I never dreamed he would stoop so low. My own pupil..." Putting a hand to his face, Eraqus sighed. "Don't worry, Aqua! You shall get justice! I swear it!"

Aqua nodded. "Thank you, Master!" She smiled. It was nice to know that SOMEONE in the castle respected her rights as a woman.

* * *

Terra had just gotten out of the prison that was his room. It had only taken him about ten minutes to break down the door, but all the magic it had cost him had left Terra drained and exhausted. Limping across the floor, the weakened Keyblader headed off to the mess hall to get some grub. Little did he know that his doom was catching up to him, literally...

* * *

Ven was panicking. He could hear footsteps from either side. On the right, he heard Terra's weak but moving body. On the left, he heard both Aqua's footsteps and the Master's as well.

"Gulp!" He hadn't expected Aqua to call the master as well. Curse him and his perversion! Now things were getting more complicated!

It was now or never. Breathing deeply, Ven raised his Keyblade in the air and uttered the proper spell.

"TELEPORT!"

* * *

Aqua and the Master were eventually face-to-face with Terra, who was barely able to look up, let alone stand.

Just as Terra was about to speak-

SMACK! SMACK!

Suddenly, without warning, Terra fell to the ground doubled in pain. The Master and Aqua had each struck him with their respective Keyblades, Master Keeper and Rainfell.

"YOU PERVERT!" Aqua yelled. "You thought you could get away with it, didn't you?"

Barely conscious, Terra spoke. "What the hell are you-"

SMACK!

"To think I raised you for all these years! Have you no shameful bone in your body, Terra?" The Master chipped in.

"Shame? For what? I didn't do-"

SMACK!

"How dare you violate me like I'm your little imaginary girlfriend!"

Terra was embarrassed at this point. "She IS NOT IMAGINARY! She's just really shy and doesn't want to be seen by anyone!"

SMACK!

"Enough! You vile, disgusting rogue! Cleanse your heart of this darkness at once!"

"Why is it everything has to be about darkness with-"

SMACK!

This continued for several hours. When it was all over, Terra was left bruised and scarred beyond recognition. Eraqus picked up the unconscious teenager and carried him around his shoulder, then turned around to take him to the infirmary. Satisfied with her work, Aqua walked over to the showers to cleanse herself of Terra's sinful hands once and for all.

And as for Ven...

* * *

Ven was safely in his room, free from any harm. There were no negative repercussions from his actions that affected HIM whatsoever.

Yup, everything was done according to plan. He had finally gotten the chance to touch Aqua's butt.

Reliving the moment over and over again in his head, Ven fell back to sleep. In a few hours he would have breakfast, and everything would be back to normal.

Ventus gave a big smile. He loved life over here at the Land of Departure. He hoped all these good days would last, and he would have the chance to tell Aqua how he really felt about her.

That would make him the happiest man in the world.

* * *

_The Keyblade Graveyard_

Vanitas was standing in the crossroads of the Keyblade Graveyard, waiting for Master Xehanort to show up. All of a sudden, he got a cringe in both of his hands, like he had just used them for something.

When Xehanort finally arrived, he noticed his apprentices clasping both of his hands together, clearly uneasy and rattled.

"What ails you, Vanitas?"

"What? Oh?" Vanitas looked up at his master. "Nothing. Thought I felt something a moment ago.:

He looked down at the ground. For some unknown reason, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he had done something really, really perverted...

**The End**


End file.
